Wawanakwa High
by CuddleUpWithMeRealTight
Summary: When Duncan is roped into Chris' surprisingly impressive elite group of spies and Courtney finally starts to come clean with her feelings towards the punk, everything appears to be perfect. But a spy's life is never easy. (Please excuse the meh summary)


**A/N: Hey there fellow total drama fanatics!**

**This is my new account, and first total drama fanfiction!**

**I hope you it's not too uninteresting. I'll try to make sure it gets more interesting by every chapter :D**

**Note: I don't own the total drama island characters, tho I would do anything to own Duncan rawr.**

Wawanakwa High, a typical Canadian high school, overloaded with batches of stereotypical students. The punks, goths, jocks, cheerleaders, skaters, stoners, nerds, drama geeks, hotties and snobs roamed these halls- either shoved into lockers or shoved their victims into lockers depending on their place in the social hierarchy.

The corridors were laden with juicy gossip; Alejandro the school's star quarterback had finally asked Heather the head cheerleader out. So the corridors were buzzing about the new 'perfect' couple. People were jealous of Heather for scoring the perfectly chiselled gentleman, and the guys were just impressed with how someone finally managed to successfully ask the hottest girl in school out.

Courtney Ramirez, however, did not care about Alejandro's smooth moves or his La Cucaracha face. She was sick of hearing about the 'romantic 'gory details. So she decided to sit outside for her free period. Of course as luck would have it the human she despised the most in the world was defacing her favourite spot in school. She walked toward him, ready to give him a piece of her mind.

"Princess," Duncan growled seductively.

"Ogre," she snapped back at the now smirking delinquent.

"What can I do you for?" he wiggled his eyebrow suggestively.

"You can, STOP LEAVING YOUR DISGUTING SKULL ON EVERY STRECH OF WALL THAT LOOKS DECENT! WHAT IS EVEN WRONG WIT-" she was stopped midsentence with a finger on her lips.

"Shh. Relax princess," he whispered and dropped his spray pain can, Courtney's chocolate coloured orbs widened.

Duncan leaned in, and Courtney for the first time in her life was left speechless and paralysed as her body refused to budge. Nothing could ruin the romance in the air. Nothing was six feet tall and an ex-marine.

"MAGGOT!" Duncan was yanked away from Courtney by his ear.

"Ow, ow, watch the piercings Hachett."

"Oh I'm so sick of you and your skulls boy."

"But I love you," he said as he leaned in and kissed the fuming man on the nose.

Courtney who was watching the entire scene unfold was watching amused, but at the 'peck' she knew Duncan was done for.

"THAT. IS. IT. Principal's office!" he bellowed, looking a lot like a steaming kettle.

Duncan finally looked nervous. This shocked Courtney, she didn't know the delinquent facial features could morph into any expression other than an arrogant smirk.

"Mclean."

"You know Duncan, dude, I wouldn't call me that if I were in your place. I warned you last time. Another speck of graffiti and I expel you," he said maintaining a scary poker face. "Nice skull by the way," he winked and said, completing killing the tense atmosphere.

Chef rolled his eyes and cleared his throat and Chris' somewhat childish behaviour.

"Yes, so, Duncan, dude, I'm sorry but you're expelled," Chris continued in his skater drawl.

"Come on man, don't do this! I'm sorry okay."

"Are you really?"

"Yeah I'll do anything." Duncan pleaded the fear evident on his face.

"Actually there is something you can do," Chris started a sadistic glint in his eyes, "but you can't back out, EVER."

"This sounds really dirty, sorry man I don't roll that way. But you and Chef are a cute couple," Duncan said looking forward to the fireworks.

"WHAT?!" Chris spluttered turning a vivid shade of red.

"BOY YOU BEST WATCH THAT MOUTH!" a blushing Chef chorused. Duncan was now amused.

"You know what dude," a still crimson Chris continued, "Come here after school, I'm too disturbed to talk to you right now," he said completing evading eye contact.

"Fine, man. See you then. I'm all for gay rights, I won't judge you," he winked and stepped out without looking, reading to run away from the 'couple'. His distracted state of mind however made him bump into and consequently fall over a curvy Latina.

"GET OFF ME YOU PERVERT!" she screeched.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUN**

**Okay this was like a short trial chapter, to see how you guys respond. So if you like it please leave a review, it would really make my day**

**-D.B.**


End file.
